


I've Got You: Support

by SnufflesWrites



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Amenadiel is always there for people. To shoulder their burdens. What happens when there is no one left to support?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Charlie Martin & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I've Got You: Support

Amenadiel rolled out of bed, the red blare of the old fashioned alarm clock made his eyes feel bleary. Why did he keep that thing?

“What are you still doing asleep?” the voice was familiar and not. 

Amenadiel blinked to gain control of his vision.

“I’m going to be late Shana and Luke are waiting on me!”

Amenadiel nodded, and stood on wobbly legs as he rushed to gather clothes. Which again looked familiar, yet not. He must have slept hard.

After his clothes were plastered on, Amenadiel rushed into the den where Charlie paced back and forth.

“We moved all your stuff in over the weekend, this isn’t going to be a big deal.”

“I know. I coulda left, I just… wanted to see you before…”

Amenadiel smiled. His heart wrung in two at the same time as a something fuzzy snuggled it inside. 

They hugged for a long time, Amenadiel already missing his son.

“Take care,” Amenadiel waved out the door. Charlie smiled back, and returned the wave.

“Don’t worry Dad! We’ll be careful,” 

He smiled to his friends who laughed, obviously they were planning something crazy that night. If his uncle had taught him anything it was that the first night of college was meant to be a celebration full of drugs, women, and alcohol. But Amenadiel had faith that nothing would truly be harmful to his son. 

A son that had grown way too fast. 

Humans were intriguing in how they adapted so comfortably to change. Angels changed, yes, they were definately flawed beings, but they never grew or moved out of the house. Heaven adapted to new residents. New experiences, challenges, and adventures were prevelant all the time. But lives never changed up there. Angels had a duty, to either humanity or Father, or in Lucifer’s case to Hell and its denziens. 

The car door shut after a few more laughs before it drove off, leaving Amenadiel on the stoop of his home alone. 

Charlie was a man now. He was fully capable of making his own choices, finding nd clearing out his own path, and he would. 

Linda still focused on her job. Lucifer had his own commitments with Chloe. Heaven was well looked after. Hell was under control for a change. So where was Amenadiel needed now? 

He looked around the empty porch, remembering his young son sitting at the chair next to him, listening to stories about the wonders of Heaven, and the fairy tales of Earth. His son loved to be outside. At first they were cautious, of how far he could go, like any new parents. But over time their lives had adapted.

Amenadiel sighed heavily then entered the home that already felt like it was missing something vital. He cleaned the dishes, swept, vacuumed, and dusted. He’d do anything to keep busy and not let the weight of the silence overcome him. But there were only so many chores he could do. 

Soon he started sifting through Linda’s book collection. Trained, ancient, angel eyes sped through all the readings on the human psyche. By the end of the day, the bookshelf was clear, and there were a pile of all sorts of novels on the table. Linda’s demeanor made so much more sense now. 

He began to clean up when the front door closed.

“I’m home!” his house mate called. “Amenadiel?”

The short blonde peeked from the foyer. Amenadiel gave a half-hearted wave. This wasn’t something he’d wanted her to see. Linda could be so perceptive and would immediately know something was off. He wasn’t ready to talk about Charlie and all the things his son might be getting into. Amenadiel didn’t want to think about the emptiness that stabbed at his heart as he fumbled for something to learn, or some task to do. The greatest of God’s army was now simply a stay-at-home… what? Without his son, there was no purpose anymore.

“Let me guess, you’ve read through all of them?” Linda asked, setting at the kitchen table not far from where the books were piled along the floor.

“The human psyche is fascinating. Do you know the stages of grief were described by a giraffe getting stuck by quicksand in a cartoon?”

Linda cocked her head. “That’s an adult cartoon.”

“Yes!” Amenadiel indicated the book that used this cartoon as an example. “Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance,”

Linda shifted in her seat, and crossed her legs, a sign that she was getting into therapist mode. “Of all of the material covered in those books in front of you, why did that one resonate with you?” 

“Bee-cause the giraffe. It’s cute, he gets stuck in the quicksa—”

“Why didn’t you go out today after Charlie left?” Linda cut him off, trying to steer the conversation back to somewhere Amenadiel wasn’t quite ready to go.

“The house needed cleaning,” he shrugged.

Linda stared down daggers. Yeah, that look could even bring the Devil to admit his wrongs, there was no fighting this.

“Alright, maybe I feel a bit lost now that he’s left the nest. But that’s normal right?”

“Of course it is!” Linda leaned forward. “It’s going to be a transition for both of us,”

“Yeah, but not in the same way.” Amenadiel admitted.

“How so?”

“Well… you have your job. Clients that you’ve worked with for years. A home of your own that you bought. I mean, we’re not even together and I’m just living here, rent free without any way to earn my keep now,”

“And what can you do about that?”

Amenadiel rubbed his hand to the back of his head as thoughts did not come. “I don’t know…” he admitted sheepishly.

“Amenadiel. You asked me once if defining your life as being a Father was healthy. Of course it is. But things change and we’ll adapt to it. You’ll find your way, it just takes time and experimentation,”

Amenadiel shook his head. “A part of me wonders if I should even stay on Earth at all. I was the greatest of God’s warriors. Undefeated in battle. Then I fell, and my life revolved around Mom, then Luci, then…”

“Charlie,” Linda finished.

Amenadiel nodded. “I’ve never… really… led my own path,” 

The words stung as the exited his mouth. How come he’d never seen it before? His entire existence had been him struggling to be nothing but a pawn to others around him. He was a ‘caretaker’ as Linda had complimented him many times. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

Amenadiel nodded.

“Why is that?”

“It means that I don’t think for myself. That I let others dictate my actions. What if who I help is wrong? What if they send me down a bad path?” 

“Hasn’t that already happened?” 

Amenadiel looked at her sideways. How did she—

“You were following God when you tried to have him killed didn’t you?”

Of course, that made sense, Lucifer told her!

“Right yeah that was something I did,” he set back to work on placing the books back onto the shelf, distracting himself from the truth he still didn’t really want to face.

“And a murderer was let up from Hell, killed those kids, and the priest right?”

Wow Luci really went into a lot of detail. Not out of character for him to be fair, and he had been Linda’s patient for a while. He stopped on a book about dream interpretation, contemplating the fluffy clouds that hovered above the title.

“What did you do after you found out about that?” Linda straightened her glasses and stood up. Was she hovering?

“I… fell…” 

He remembered the molting of the precious feathers that clung to rotten skin, and the atrophy of the musculature underneath as his heavenly appendages reminded him of his unworthiness. This little ‘therapy’ session was doing nothing to help him feel better. Something felt… off… 

He drew his gaze back up to Linda as the silence stretched. 

“Do you think the same thing would happen again?” 

“I… don’t think so? The only reason it did was because I felt unworthy. I don’t feel that way anymore,” he gave a small, unsure smile.

“Are you sure?” Linda grabbed the book. The clouds along the title looked much darker now. “Charlie was nearly taken to Hell. Lucifer killed your brother, your mother left you without saying goodbye, and now your seat next to God has been taken by the greatest coward of the host. You feel nothing about all of that?”

“Charlie is safe!” Amenadiel exclaimed. “Lucifer was just protecting us, Mother still loves me, and Father—” his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth. 

What did Father think? Why would he listen only to Michael? Didn’t He know how much all of the angels missed Him? What was Michael’s reason for even being here? 

Wait…

Michael…

This wasn’t Linda… This wasn’t home. Charlie hadn’t grown up… This was

Amenadiel rolled out of bed, the red blare of the old fashioned alarm clock made his eyes feel bleary. Why did he keep that thing?

“What are you still doing asleep?” the voice was familiar and not.


End file.
